A conventional laser module provided with a lens that collimates or focuses a laser light emitted from a laser light source is known. In such a conventional laser module, the lens is held in a metal frame with an incident plane and an output plane exposed, and a soldering is used to fix the metal frame to a substrate. However, the metal frame makes it difficult to lower the cost and downsize the laser module. Therefore, recent lenses do not use a metal frame, and are instead attached to the substrate using a resin adhesive (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-301597    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-126319